Finding Sunshine
by Cheloya
Summary: OLD. The death of Aeris Gainsborough. Yuffie hugs Vincent for comfort rather than Cloud. YV.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. Well, I own a copy, but I don't own the rights, so, y'know…\

A/N: A snippet dealing with the aftermath of Aeris' death with the party I had when I went there: Cloud, Yuffie and Vinnie of course! ^^ It's a little angsty, so be warned. I think Vinnie might be a little out of character… but Aeris has just died. Surely he'd be feeling at least a little sympathetic? *sweatdrops and sidles away*

****

Finding Sunshine

__

You wash over me

You wash over me like rain

You wash over me

You wash over me like sunshine

~ Lifehouse, _Wash_

Yuffie stared in mute shock and disbelief at the crumpled body of Aeris Gainsborough. She was slumped against the ornate banister as though she was only sleeping, as though she had only just sank down there to rest for a few moments before she continued with her journey. But never again would the brilliant green eyes open, and never again would Aeris and Yuffie giggle hysterically over something Barret had said. Never again would Yuffie be able to rely on the cool salve of Healing Wind. She stared numbly at Aeris' corpse, at the peaceful smile on the Cetra's face.

__

Smiling. Still smiling, noodle brain. Yuffie thought. _Smiling. She knew that she'd die here. You could tell from her voice. I wish I were half as brave as you, Aeris._

Her shoulders trembled slightly as Vincent knelt briefly by Aeris' side, head bowed. Vincent was brave, too, and Cloud. Yuffie wasn't brave at all. She was low and sneaking. She couldn't have handled knowing she was going to die. She couldn't have handled thinking she had killed her lover. She couldn't have handled being the leader of their small band for this long. She hung her head as Vincent passed her. His eyes were downcast, his steps slightly slower and shorter than usual. No doubt he blamed himself for this death, too.

Yuffie walked slowly over to Aeris, holding the pink ribbon that had come loose from the Cetra's hair. _That white Materia is gone for good, now,_ she thought bitterly, and scolded herself for it. _Selfish, Yuffie!_ Her 'big sister' had just been murdered and all she could think of was Materia! Yuffie let out a whimper, shaking her head. Her hair flopped into her eyes and she crouched by Aeris' side. _I'm gonna miss you so much, Aeris._ She reached up to tie the ribbon back into the Cetra's hair…

__

"Keep it… you'll need it more than I will! Tee hee…"

… and stopped. Yuffie stood, the echoing voice of her friend too great a reminder to bear. She let out a sob as she clutched the ribbon to her, running blindly down the short flight of stairs, leaping blindly across the stepping stone pillars with tears obscuring her vision. She didn't care - couldn't, right now - is she fell in. Aeris was gone, and with her the hope and laughter of AVALANCHE. Yuffie caught her toe clumsily on the last stepping stone. She squeezed her eyes shut and flung her arms wide. _Let me come with you, Aeris… wait for me…_

Instead of the icy embrace of the water, Yuffie collided with something warm that was covered in buckles and belts and sharp jags of metal. Vincent steadied her carefully, as gently as Yuffie's own mother might have. _But Mama's gone, too…_ Finally, Yuffie let out a wail of anguish, clinging tightly to Vincent with a strength that surprised him. The pitch-haired man looked down at the sobbing teenager in his arms with sympathy in his ruby eyes. With his good hand he patted her back soothingly.

A sudden wave of sadness long suppressed washed over him, and his arms tightened around Yuffie as he tried, perhaps selfishly, to squeeze all his sorrow into the slight girl in his arms. They stood like that for a moment, arms tight around each other. Then Vincent slumped, arms slack. He couldn't rid himself of the sadness by trying to force it into Yuffie. She needed to be healed far more than he did. He could live with this pain forever. It was his penance. _Lucrecia._

Yuffie's sobs had eased slightly, and her eyes were closed as Vincent cradled her against him. She sniffled. "Why…?" She croaked, tears leaking from beneath the dark lashes. "Why did it have to be her?" _Mama… Aeris…_

Vincent's mouth tightened, sadness seeping into his eyes. He asked himself the same question every minute. He bowed his head over Yuffie's, feeling strangely guilty, and stroked her hair comfortingly. He pressed his lips to the dark locks briefly, rocking Yuffie back and forth. When her tears had run dry, when her breathing had steadied again, he released her slowly.

Cloud's eyes were red when he crossed the stepping stones pillars with Aeris' body. He began to ascend the long, spiral staircase with a definite air, sad and solemn. Yuffie and Vincent followed slowly after him. Determination showed on Yuffie's face. _If Aeris can smile over this, then so can I_. She put a purposeful skip in her step, making Vincent smile gently beneath the scarlet mask of his cloak.

Cloud lowered Aeris slowly into the water. Yuffie watched as the Cetra drifted down below its surface. She looked at the pink ribbon in her hands. Resolutely, she removed her own bandanna and tied on Aeris' ribbon, rambo-style. _Well,_ she thought sensibly as she lifted her head again. _Someone around here has to be the sunshine._

*

A/N: So, what do you think? Please leave me a review! I'll be starting a proper FFVII fic pretty soon - just as soon as I finish the game, that is. ^^


End file.
